Praying for an Absolution
by TheDiariesOfVampires
Summary: Set 6 Years in the future. Elena asks Damon for the thing she wants most- immortality! Includes mentions of other characters. [[ Now decided to leave this as a One-Shot ]].


**Description: This is a fanfic that will alternate between different couplings. ( Damon/Elena Klaus/Caroline Tyler/Caroline Bonnie/Kol Elena/Stefan Bonnie/Jamie Rebekah/Matt Elijah/Elena [some flashbacks some friendships] ) It will be a series of one shots that link together to form a fanfic showing our Scooby Doo gangs life 6 years in the future. (2018). I started writing this after episode 3x20. WARNING: Characters' death. **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

* * *

**Damon and Elena**

Searching for an Absolution

"Elena this is crazy, no, I won't do it. You haven't thought this through."

"It's _all _I've thought about for this past year Damon, I've thought this through over and over again and I'm sick of thinking!" Elena shut her eyes as she exhaled her hands falling from his face to hang limply at her sides. His eyes trailed across her features trying to understand her frame of mind, looking for any sign that she was unsure, just as much as he was looking for any sign that she was serious.

"Elena—" Damon breathed as he reached a hand up to cup her face and gently brushed a thumb under her eye catching a tear, "We should talk about this. I can't just—"

"Why not?" She pleaded her eyes snapping open and her hand tugging on his shirt slightly a look of pure desperation in her eyes. "Please Damon. I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone Elena, You'll never be alone."

"Really? Because I've lost everyone Damon, my parents, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy" she paused her eyes dropping to the floor as she sucked in a breath, "even Stefan. Bonnie wants nothing to do with this world anymore she won't return any of my phone calls since Jamie died, and Caroline probably won't make it if we don't find _him."_

Damon exhaled moving his hands down to her shoulders and trying to find the right words of comfort but he couldn't. She was right; she had been through more in her twenty four years than most people went through in a lifetime, heck than most people would go through in ten lifetimes. He couldn't find any words to help erase the pain she felt over the people she'd lost. Over the people they'd lost. No child should be left without parents at sixteen; no sister should have to watch their brother spiral into insanity because of a piece of damn jewellery. And neither of them should have had to watch Stefan die in order to save _their_ lives.

"You still have me" he breathed lightly, they were the only word of comfort he could manage to say that held any truth or reassurance.

"I know I do," she said smiling weakly, "And I love you. I want this Damon. Don't you?"

He blinked, staring at her in amazement, did she actually think he didn't want this, he didn't want her. Before he had had time to think his lips connected with hers, the kiss was sweet and short with an underlying hint of desperation.  
"I _need_ you to be sure." He said simply as their foreheads rested on each other's, their eyes closed.

"This isn't some quick, hasty decision I've made Damon, I've been thinking about this for a while. I always thought I couldn't do this, that it wasn't an option. But it's been over five years Damon. I _know_ it's only ever going to be you. I want _you_. The thought of ever even being with someone else…" She felt Damon stiffen slightly and she pulled her head back to look into his eyes as she brought a hand up to cup his face. "That's not an option for me." She whispered, "I always though I wanted kids, I wanted to be married, grow old and have grandchildren. And I did. A part of me still does but that's not an option for me either—"

"It _is_an option Elena. If I was to do this I can't have it be because you thought this was your only option. You have options Elena, and I can't be selfish with you."

"It _isn't_ an option for _me_, Damon. I can't have children I just can't. I can't take the risk that somewhere along the line another doppelganger will be born, and their life will be a living hell like mines been."  
Damon winced at the truth in her words, he wished there was some way he could take away the pain and desperation she was feeling.

"Elena…"

"I _want_ this Damon. I _want_ you. I always will, me and you, always and forever Damon." She closed her eyes as she lent in and kissed him it was deep and meaningful, filled with promises she was intent on keeping and pleas she was desperate to have answered. "Please..." she breathed.

"You do know it would be always and forever whether I did this or not, right?" he breathed against her hair.

"I know Damon. But forever doesn't last very long if you're human." Elena breathed heavily as she pulled back and looked him in the eye, her stare intent and full of love and reassurance. "I was never going to have the normal life everyone wanted for me Damon, it was never in the cards for me. This is the way my life was going to end up from the moment I was born. Well either this or I'd be lying dead next to Jenna six years ago. This was always how it was going to go Damon, the only difference is, this time, I actually want it."

Without asking for his permission she reached down to his side and grasped he wrist in her small hand she guided it up so she held his arm out in the small space between them.

"I want this Damon. I promise." She said heavily their eyes never leaving each other's. He stared at her for a long moment, searching for any sign of hesitance, for any sign that she was rushing into this. A part of him didn't care if she was, just the thought of never having to say goodbye to her was reason enough to comply. But that part of him was shadowed by the love he held for this girl. He had never loved someone like this, not even Katherine. He wanted to know that this was what she wanted. He _needed_ to know that this was what she wanted. He'd tried to push this decision on her once before, six years ago. Their lives had been considerably different back then; it almost seemed like another life. But he had learnt his lesson and his love for her had only magnified since then. This had to be her decision.  
"I promise" she echoed again more strongly as she held his wrist up slightly higher. Her eyes caught in a battle of wills with his, and hers winning, as they always did.

He slowly lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down into it, all the time measuring her reaction. Her facial expression didn't change; he only thought he might have seen a flicker of a smile.

He slowly held out his arm to her, and after one prolonged look at him she lowered her eyes and her lips, connecting them to his arm and sucking the blood he had just released from the confinements of his skin. He let out a slight moan as her hands clasped around his arm and her lips parted around the wound. After a minute or so she pulled back and stared at him, her expression expectant. A small trickle of blood slid from her lip down her face and her eyes seemed considerably brighter. She had honestly never looked more beautiful to him and in that moment all of his doubts washed away. He knew they would be back to haunt him but in that single moment he never doubted what she was asking him to do. He knew this was how it was supposed to be. Him and her; Damon and Elena; Always and Forever.

"You know he'll be mad, right" he breathed as she took a step closer to him their chests brushing against each other's.

"Let him be mad." She whispered as she intertwined their fingers her eyes never leaving his. "We'll survive. We always survive."

With that he lent his head down and kissed her hard and fierce. He slid his hands up her arms from where their hands had been touching and cupped her face with both hands as he deepened the kiss, their mouths moving in synchronization as he tasted his own blood on her lips.

As he pulled back slightly so she could catch her breath he whispered "I love you", seeing the whisper of a smile appear on her face before jerking both of his hands to the right and hearing the loud crack of her neck as she went limp in his hands.

As he gently laid her lifeless body out on their bed and brushed a hair off of her face he allowed himself to feel the guilt he had been holding back. He allowed himself to feel selfish and in that moment he hated himself. He lay down next to the dead form of the girl he loved more than life itself and let himself cry, he held her more tightly than he thought he ever had, desperate to feel close to her and cried into her hair as he prayed for absolution.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
